Shattered Pieces (GhiraLink, non romance)
by AshHole7660
Summary: Link has been captured by the evil Lord ghirahim, who will go to any lengths to make Link crack. After he catches Zelda and resurrects demise...ghirahim makes an offer to Link that he just can't refuse. This is part one of a three part series. If I get more ideas for this it may be changed into an actual story.


So this is part 1 of a 3 part series of oneshots. This is also the first thing I've ever posted to this site, so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. This isn't your usual GhiraLink fanfic, so if you are here to see some fluffy romance you are in the wrong place.

Warnings for this story: Violence, Torture

He could hear nothing but the blood rushing through his ears. His eyes were squeezed shut, the pain coursing through his body being almost too much to bear. He didn't understand how it ended up this way; one second he was fighting with all the strength of the hero he was, the next a weaponless, defenseless, crippled pile of flesh and bone on the floor of a dark dungeon where he was being held prisoner. After what seemed like an eternity, he could hear again, his breathing very shallow from the currents of electricity that were just running through his battered body.

"Give up yet?" That cold, evil voice said close to his ear. He opened his sapphire eyes only to be staring into the eyes of the Demon Lord he hated with every fiber of his being. The hero darkly laughed to himself, and spat back,

"Not even close, Ghirahim." The demon theatrically rolled his eyes and put his gloved palm to his forehead. He exhaled loudly, trying to keep his temper in check. He stood up, pacing back and fourth in front of his prisoner, who was chained to the wall on a leash.

"It may not happen today, Skychild, but soon...very soon, you will be bowing at my feet begging for mercy!" He grabbed Link by the collar of his ripped tunic, bringing him off the ground so their noses were touching. Link did the first thing that came into his head; he spat a large amount of saliva and blood right onto the cheek of the over-dramatic Demon Lord. His eyes shot fireballs as he grabbed Link by the cheeks, digging his long fingernails into the soft flesh, causing him to wince in pain. He threw Link against the wall, the reassuring CRACK of his head smashing into the wall sending shivers up Ghirahim's spine. He watched as link slowly sunk to the floor, a trail of crimson blood following behind him. Ghirahim walked over to Link, making sure his pet wasn't dead yet. There was a large gash in the back of his head that was pouring blood; Ghirahim ran his finger down it and licked the blood, savouring the flavor for a moment. He thought for a moment on what he should do.

"I can't let my pet die so quick..." He reluctantly produced a roll of cloth and wrapped it around his head, poking at the unconscious boy to see if he could rouse him from his sleep. When he saw that he could not, he decided to just leave it.

"See you soon, Hero." He maliciously laughed as he dissolved into a sea of diamonds.

2 Months Later

"I'm...so...sorry...Ghira..." Was all the crippled hero could stutter before having another laceration opened on his back by the magic whip, blood spraying the room around them. The Demon Lord laughed sadistically and leaned down into Link's face.

"Pardon me?" He mockingly said, getting inches away, their noses almost touching. Link swallowed his pride and whimpered out,

"L...lord Ghirahim." He looked down, ashamed to have broken. He held strong for so long...but this was it, Ghirahim found Zelda, resurrected Demise, and the world as he knew it was in shambles. All he could think was why he was being kept alive? Why didn't Ghirahim just kill him?

"I can't get rid of you...yet." He said, as if reading Link's mind. "I want you to help me, Link." The barley conscious boy slowly lifted his head, making eye contact with his captor. For the first time, Link was interested in what Ghirahim had to say. He mustered up all the energy he had to speak.

"With what?" Those two simple words filled Ghirahim with joy, and he sat down next to Link with a big grin on his white face. He began to speak, while picking the dried blood out from under his fingernails.

"Well, skychild, I need a right-hand man. As Master has me, I have been given permission to have my own as well." He looked over at link, his smile sending ice through LInk's veins. "You have proven that you're durable, and have alot more going on than a normal human ever has...you have a warriors heart." He helped Link sit up, the blood pouring from his fresh wounds. Ghirahim positioned himself behind Link, his mouth touching his ear. "Think about it...immortality as a demon prince, ruling with us, you'd be on top, well, third from the top." Link was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, he said more to himself than to Ghirahim,

"What do I have to do?" He could almost feel the smile of triumph on Ghirahim's face. His next words sent chills down Link's spine.

"I have to kill you, and bring you back with my blood and seal, binding you to me forever." Link closed his eyes and began to think some more.

What more do I have to lose? I've lost Zelda, I've lost my pride, I failed the goddess...maybe this is how I can redeem myself.

Link made eye contact with Ghirahim and said the three words that would change his life forever.

"I'll do it." Ghirahim's smile grew, and he produced a dagger that was glowing blue with raw power.

"Lay down Link, or should i say prince." He said with a sadistic bite in his voice, "It will all be over soon. But I will warn you, this form of death is one of the most painful anyone could ever go through...are you ready?" He asked, but before Link could answer, he thrusts the knife deep into Link's exposed chest, and began carving a diamond right around his heart. The magic from the dagger was spreading through his veins, his whole body feeling like glass, the pieces shattering on the floor. He screamed as his flesh was torn into a perfectly shaped diamond. Ghirahim stopped cutting and watched as the wound turned a sickly white/blue color; the magic working its way through his body. Finally, as the pain began to subside, Ghirahim sliced open his palm, letting the blood fall on the dagger. Once it was coated, he positioned the tip right in the center of the diamond, directly over Link's heart.

"Say goodbye to your mortal life, for when you are reborn, you will be a Demon Prince!" He plunged his bloody blade deep into Link's heart, the life leaving his eyes on contact. He removed the blade and watched as Link's body began to hover above the groud. A black smoke began to emitt from the wound, closing it into a tight, black seal; the mark of his attachment to Ghirahim. His skin changed in color from a light tan to porcelain white, his scars and wounds closing from his months of torture, until there was nothing but milky skin left. His nails grew long and pointed, his canine teeth turned into fangs, hair growing more golden as if the color from his skin drained into his hair. Finally, his transformation was complete and he opened his eyes, the eyes that were once an innocent blue now glowing a deep shade of red. He sat up, looking over at Ghirahim, who was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. Link's next words sealed the deal:

"What business shall we attend to first, Lord Ghirahim?"


End file.
